A Seducer's Eyes
by Psycho Vampiress
Summary: When Draco learns of Harry's preferance for guys, he decides that he wants the Gryffindor as his next lover. Harry, however, doesn't even want to admit his attraction for the blonde. The Slytherin decides to seduce him, holding nothing back. MM Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

* * *

The wind howled throughout the castle, loud enough for those even in the dungeons to hear. The storm that raged outside the school's walls echoed throughout the corridors, frightening the younger (and even a few older) students with its intensity.

Not among those students that cuddled beneath their blankets to hide was Draco Malfoy. That particular Slytherin was standing outside in the thick of the storm, the arrogant smirk that usually graced his face replaced with one of the rare smiles that he let loose only when no one was around. Not even his mother had seen him really smile that way since he was a young boy.

Draco spread his arms wide, tilting his head back as he caught the rain in his mouth. He'd always loved the rain, and storms were his favorite. The sounds of thunder, flashes of lightning, it was chaos at its best. A time when everything important was driven from his mind and leaving only the feelings of happiness and oblivion.

It was during storms that Draco could really appreciate the world and all that it held. It was when he felt the rain pouring around him, beating against him, that he could push the destiny that his parents had carved for him out of his mind and wish that he could make his own way, choose his own place. It gave him a fleeting pleasure to imagine what it would be like to be free, to live life how he wanted it. He wouldn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't. He knew it was dangerous to think that way. He knew that longing for freedom and a chance to be himself would bring him nothing but disappointment.

With a sigh, he lowered his arms and turned towards the castle, a look of surprise came to his previously serene face when he saw a shadowy figure hurry down the steps, his arms trying to block the worst of the rain. Even though he couldn't see the person's face, he knew who it was. Who other than Potter (excluding Draco himself) would sneak out after curfew? Not giving himself time to think through his decision, Draco hurried after the other boy, keeping to a distance so as not to be seen.

He had expected for Potter to head towards Hagrid's, to pay the great oaf a visit. Yet the boy turned towards the Lake. Curiosity now ruled Draco's mind. He had to know what Potter was up to, had to know why he had snuck out. He knew it wasn't rational, knew if Potter caught him he'd have some quick thinking to do, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know.

When someone came out of the shadows next to the lake, Draco stopped and hid behind a tree, only looking around it far enough to watch as Potter launched himself at the boy, a sixth year Ravenclaw with blonde hair who's name escaped Draco. When he saw the two kiss, he was sure that, had he been anyone but a Malfoy, his jaw would have dropped.

The Ravenclaw lowered them to the ground, making sure that Potter was on top. The brunette backed away for a moment, saying something, and Draco wished that he could hear what was being said. The look on Potter's face wasn't happy, but when the blonde reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, the look melted away and was replaced with one of complete abandon.

Potter leaned back, smirking ever so slightly at the Ravenclaw, just as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. In that moment, when Draco looked into emerald green eyes so intense with need, so bright with passion, that he thought of Potter as something other than Potter. He saw him as Harry, his next conquest.

_**A Seducer's Eyes**_

Harry made his way up to the castle a few minutes after Brandon had left him down by the lake. He couldn't help but be a mad at the blonde. Couldn't help but be mad at all the wizards he had dated. All his relationships ended up the same, with the guy pretending to care for him, but once they realized that he was holding fast to his virginity until the right moment, the right person. None of them would give him enough time to tell if they were right for him.

It wasn't his fault that he had standards. He knew his first time would be painful; it would be until he grew used to the feeling of another guy being inside him. He wanted to know that whoever he chose to be with would take the time to ensure that Harry would have as much pleasure as possible. He wanted someone who would wait for him, would treat him kindly. Someone who wouldn't hurt him.

It was those few like Brandon who he could never relate to, however, that really mad him mad. Even though they knew he was a virgin, they expected him to still be experienced. They thought that, even though he wasn't ready to play submissive, he was more than ready to be dominant. He wasn't against either position, but he held the same view. The man who took his virginity, whether he was top or bottom, had to be perfect…at least perfect for him.

He knew that his standards intimidated most guys, and those who thought that he was just joking ended up regretting it later on. To Harry, it seemed as though he could never win.

With a sigh, he glanced behind him at the lake. Shock ran through him as he spotted Malfoy standing next to a tree, watching him closely. Harry froze; the only thought racing through his mind was that of what would happen next? Malfoy couldn't be trusted to keep his mouth shut, and Harry hadn't even told Ron and Hermione about his preference for guys. When Malfoy began to walk toward him, Harry wanted nothing more than to run, to forget about Gryffindor bravery and hide beneath his bed until everything blew over, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his feet to move.

Draco reached him, the Malfoy Smirk planted firmly on his face. "Well, Potter, tonight sure was…enlightening," he said.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped; his face pale, voice weak.

The blonde made a clicking sound with his teeth. "Now, Harry," he purred, leaning in close to him, whispering next to his ear, "Is that anyway to speak to the guy who knows your secret?"

Harry glared at him, "Who says it's a secret? And don't call me Harry."

"Please! If even one person knew that you were gay, the whole school would learn of it. And I'll call you whatever I want."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry stepped away from him. "Just drop it, Malfoy."

Shaking his head, Malfoy moved closer to him, placing his hands on Harry's hips and holding him in place. "I don't want to drop it," he said, his voice close to a whisper. He leaned down, his lips against Harry's so lightly that the brunette wasn't even sure it happened. But then he felt the blonde's skillful lips move to his neck, the soft scrape of teeth just below his ear, and he nearly melted.

"Stop it," he gasped out even as he moved in closer to Malfoy, his hands moving to the blonde's chest, first to push him, then to clutch at his shirt.

"Don't fight me, Harry," he whispered, "Don't push me away."

"But-"

"Shh."

"Draco," Harry sighed, his voice no louder than a breath. But the Draco heard it, and in his name he heard every feeling that Harry was experiencing. Confusion, desire, anger, and fear. It was enough to bring a bit of sense to him, enough for him to pull away.

Harry took the respite to move out of the blonde's grasp, his breathing labored and his eyes a bit wide. He took a slow step back, then another. He was about to turn and run when Malfoy said, a bit uncertainly, "Wait, please, Harry."

"You can't expect me to stay here. Not after…"his voice trailed off.

Malfoy moved closer to him, lightly grazing Harry's cheek with the back of his hand. "You're a prize, Harry," he said, his confidence back. "You're going to be _my_ prize. I want you, and I always get what I want."

Harry's eyes flashed in anger, "And you think I'll just give into you? I'm not one of your groupies, Malfoy, and I have _some_ dignity. I don't care if you tell the whole fucking school that I'm gay, there's no way you'll have me."

"We'll see about that, Harry. I don't give up easily."

_**A Seducer's Eyes**_

Harry stared at the Gryffindor red curtains surrounding his bed. He'd been laying there for nearly an hour, his thoughts focused on the blonde Slytherin, the feel of soft lips against his own, of teeth against his neck. His body still burned from the experience, his mind still replaying every word said, every sensation felt. He wanted to deny what had happened, wanted to deny that he hadn't been turned on by the arrogant prat, but his every fiber still thrummed with desire, still longed to be touched.

He couldn't help the occasional moan that escaped his lips, so was thankful for the silencing charm he'd remembered to place to keep out Neville's snores and keep in his screams caused by nightmares. His whole body screamed for release. A part of him, the irrational part that always lead him into trouble, yelled at him to go find Malfoy, to force him to finish what he had started. Another part was yelling for him to get a grip on himself, to go to sleep and forget that anything had even happened.

He knew, though, that the later would be impossible. The look in Malfoy's eyes as he told Harry that he wouldn't give up was all he needed to know that the blonde was serious. Malfoy wouldn't _allow_ him to forget what happened. He'd do everything he could to ensure that Harry's thoughts were focused on him. From years of fighting, Malfoy had learned what to say to get Harry riled, what to do to provoke his anger. And, as just proven, the blonde also knew how to ignite Harry's passion.

With a sigh, Harry forced his thoughts to the back of his mind. He would deal with them when he had to. But at this moment, he wanted sleep. But he found that even his dreams were occupied by the Slytherin.

_**A Seducer's Eyes**_

Draco smirked slightly when he saw Harry walk into the Great Hall the next morning. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and he much more sluggishly than he usually did in the morning. Draco was sure that he hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep the night before.

When Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends, he looked across the Hall, green eyes catching silvery-grey. Even from this distance, Draco could see the blush that graced Harry's cheeks. With a smirk, he winked at the brunette and watched as Harry became flustered and knock over his goblet, spilling his pumpkin juice and causing the Gryffindors seated around him to jump up, but not before they got wet.

Draco couldn't stop the chuckle at the sight. Harry's face blazed even redder as he apologized over and over again.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked from beside him,

"Potter's being a klutz," he answered, turning his attention to the darker boy, for the first time noticing that Pansy was sitting on the other side of him. He had to hold back a curse as she smiled at him flirtatiously. He could only be thankful that Blaise had managed to keep the…overly affectionate girl away from him while he'd been focusing on Harry.

The look on Blaise's face was torn between amusement and shock. Blaise always had the uncanny ability to guess who Draco would go after next. It didn't mean he always liked or agreed with those choices, but he always kept his mouth shut, always let Draco do as he pleased.

Pansy, on the other hand, was a different story. She hated it when he chose a new "conquest". She hated it even more that those conquests were always guys. She just didn't understand that he was into guys, that he didn't find girls the least bit attractive. Sure, he knew when one was pretty, beautiful even, but they just couldn't get his blood boiling. She never gave up on him, never believed him every time he told her to that he didn't like her. She _insisted_ that he was just confused.

With a shake of his head, Blaise said, "Just be careful, Draco. Potter's not like those other guys. He's not going to let you win easily. It may even backfire on you."

"You can't go after Potter!" Pansy shrieked, drawing the attention of those around them. "He's a Gryffindor! He's against everything we believe in!"

"Get a grip, Pansy," Draco snapped. "I can have him if I want, there's nothing you can do to stop me. So get over yourself and leave me alone."

Pansy's face reddened in anger. But instead of retorting, she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco sighed with relief and brought out his writing stuff from his bag. After dipping the quill into the ink, he wrote a short note on the parchment. **Midnight, Room of Requirement**. Tapping the parchment with his wand, he watched as it folded itself into a mini-dragon and wondered towards the Gryffindor table. Without waiting for Harry to give an answer, Draco left with Blaise right behind him.

* * *

Whee! A new story! I'm really looking forward to writing this one. I have so many plans for Harry and Draco! I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry hesitated outside the Room of Requirement, his hand shaking slightly on the door knob. He wasn't sure why he was here, knew that he should turn around and return to his dorm. He knew that Malfoy was just messing around, that if he were to give in to the blonde, the entire school would learn of it. Even so, he couldn't leave; he had to know what Malfoy had planned.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he opened the door and walked in with his eyes closed tight, dread filling him at what he would see. He heard a chuckle as the door clicked close behind him, the sound causing him to jump slightly, his body tensing.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked, smirk evident in his voice. Harry shook his head quickly, but backed up a step, stumbling slightly. "Then open your eyes. I promise, it's not going to make you go blind."

Biting his lower lip, Harry opened his eyes and stared in shock at the room. He had been expecting to see something like a sex dungeon or a large bed with silk sheets and a plush blanket. Instead, he stood in a cozy study with bookshelves lining the wall and a large mahogany desk near the back, a black chair standing behind it. The only light in the room came from a fireplace to his right, which had a leather love seat in front of it, and two small candles on the desk.

"What's this?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Draco shrugged as he stood up straight and approached Harry. "I like to come here to get away from Pansy. It's often the only way to get any school work done. Why? What did you expect?" He stopped just outside of touching distance of Harry, a strange half smile on his face that Harry had never expected to see.

"What am I doing here, Malfoy? We both know that this is crazy. If I never gave in to any of the guys I liked, there's no bloody way that I'll give in to you. I refuse to be used for sex, and that's all you want."

"What makes you that?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? It's all you ever want. The schools scattered with your ex-lovers, all mocked because of you. I won't be any different. Given the fact that we hate each other, you'll probably try to humiliate me worse than any of the others."

Draco stared at him for a second, surprised. He had known that word had gotten out about a few of his conquests, but he hadn't thought that the school, let alone Harry, had heard about just how many. He felt a moment of guilt, but pushed it away quickly. It wasn't any of his business what happened to the boys he'd been with, they should have known the consequences should anyone find out.

Taking a step closer, Draco brushed against him and placed a hand on Harry's chest. "What if the reason we can't stand each other is because we were meant to be together?" He asked, his voice lowered seductively. "We can't help but ignite something in each other, and we were to naïve to know what it really meant. _We_ turned that something into anger because it couldn't be ignored, couldn't be pushed away. We had to do something and the only thing that made sense was to hate each other.

"Think about it," he whispered. "What if you had accepted my friendship in first year? I have no doubt that we would have gotten closer every year, would have ended up together. Why should we deny ourselves that chance now? I'm not asking you to throw yourself at my feet; we've done too much to each other to expect that. I'm just asking for you to give me the chance that you denied me years ago. Let me be your friend, and then we will see where it goes from there." Then he said something that Harry was sure would still surprise him on his deathbed. "Please, Harry?"

Harry shook his head slowly, taking a step away from Draco. "How can you expect me to say yes? Damn it, Malfoy! How do you expect me to trust you? In the seven years that we've known each other, what makes you think that I could _ever_ give you that chance? I don't give a damn what you do! Tell whoever the hell you want to tell that I'm gay, I don't care! Just leave me alone!" With a final glare at the blonde, Harry stormed out of the room.

Draco stared at the door for a few moments after it closed. Though he had expected that answer from Potter, the intensity of it shocked him. After the night before, the desire that he had shown for him, Draco had expect him to at least think it through before he _reluctantly_ told him no. He had never had any difficulties getting whoever he wanted in his bed. With just a whisper in their ear, they would crumble at his feet. Even the Gryffindors he had been with had never put up more than an "I really shouldn't," argument before giving in a minute later.

Now he realized that he couldn't really call any of his past relationships conquests. He had never had to fight to get them, never had to try. And he realized that he would actually _enjoy_ fighting to have Harry. It didn't matter that he had no intention of staying with the brunette. As Harry had said, that was impossible. He would seduce Harry, use him until something better came along, and then lose him. The fact that he would be able to say that he brought down the virgin savior would be worth the effort that he put in attaining Harry. And from the passion that he witnessed in him the night before, he knew that sleeping with Harry wouldn't be a chore.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor a halfway back to Gryffindor Tower as the realization of what was happening hit him. Leaning against the wall, he sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe he had told Malfoy he could tell the school; that he didn't care what happened. He was sure that the blonde wouldn't hesitate to do so, would tell the school that their precious savior was gay. And once the school knew, the whole wizarding world would learn of it. Fear rushed through him at the thought of everyone he knew turning on him, of them hating him.

Then he thought of Ron and Hermione. While he was sure that Hermione wouldn't have a problem, he wasn't so sure how Ron would react. The red head was too temperamental at times for Harry to guess whether or not he would be okay with it. He knew, though, that if he let them find out through rumors and they found out that they were true, neither would be able to forgive him for not telling them first.

He sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair. He didn't have a choice anymore. He had hoped to keep it a secret from them, at least just until he had found someone that he believed he could love, could be with. But now he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to tell them before Malfoy spread it around the school. It was too late tonight, but first thing tomorrow he would tell them while the rest of the dorm was at breakfast.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco closed his eyes and he lounged on his bed with Blaise, who trailed a hand over his stomach. "How'd it go with Potter?" He asked before flicking his tongue across the blonde's collar bone.

"Like you said it would. Started yelling at me before he ran out," Draco answered with a laugh. "Doesn't matter though, I'll change his mind." He smirked as he gripped Blaise's hips and moved him to straddle him. "I'll have him right where you are, no matter what it takes."

For a brief moment, pain flashed across Blaise's face as he imagined Draco with yet another guy, but he pushed it away as Draco entered him, embracing the pleasure instead. He had known since the beginning that he couldn't keep Draco, wouldn't be enough for him. But the pleasure that Draco showed him during the times that he had no one else was worth the pain that he put himself through to be with him.

**HPHPHPHP**

The scratching of quill against parchment as Hermione looked over, and marked, Ron's potion's homework was driving Harry insane as he tried to gain the courage to talk to them. The brave Gryffindor that everyone claimed he was now felt like running away and hiding beneath his bed. He glanced at Ron, who was looked as though the sight of Hermione marking his work as wrong was making him sick…which it probably was. The homework had taken him two days to complete and from the looks of it, he would have to work all night to have it turned in the next day.

Finally, Hermione put the quill down with a disappointed shake of her head. "Did you even read the assignment, Ron?"

He hesitated before saying, "I glanced at it…" trailing off as Hermione's gave him a disgusted look before turning to Harry. "Did you want me to look at yours?"

"I think I got it," he answered. "I kind of need to talk to the two of you while the dorm's empty, though."

Ron perked up, "Anything to get Hermione to stop talking about school…this isn't about school, is it?"

"No, Ron, it isn't." He hesitated, looking back and forth at the two before settling his gaze on the fire.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at her. "I wanted to be the one to tell the two of you, since it's probably going to get spread around the school sooner or later anyway." Looking Ron, he took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Ron paled, his eyes widening. "You're not serious, are you? We've known you for seven years…you can't be gay, you never gave any signs…I've never seen you look twice at a guy! You've been out with girls."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before back to Harry. "I'm glad you finally told us…I was hoping that when you did, it'd be because you wanted to, though. Not because someone else spread the word."

"You knew? For how long?"

She looked away nervously before saying, "I've always suspected, but I wasn't sure until the Ginny incident."

"What Ginny incident?" Ron asked, turning to glare Harry. "What happened to my sister?"

"Nothing, Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said quickly. "Nothing happened _to_ your sister. There was just a…misunderstanding. No one was hurt and it's over and done with…no reason to talk about it know." He looked at Hermione, "There really was no reason for her to talk to you about it then, either."

"She was upset. You can't expect her not to want to talk to someone. At least it was just me and not someone who would have gossiped about it."

Ron's face was turning redder as throughout the argument. "What the _bloody hell_ happed with Ginny?"

Harry sighed before answering. "It was a week before the end of school last year. Ginny had just broken up with Dean and I found her crying in an empty corridor. I gave her a hug and tried to cheer her up…she calmed down enough to kiss me. After I got over my shock, I pushed her away and told her that I wasn't into her that way. That I saw her as a sister." He glanced at Hermione, warning her to keep her mouth shut about what he left out, though he doubted Ginny had told her everything that had happened.

The truth was Ginny hadn't given up after Harry gently pushed her away. For a second anger had flashed in her eyes, then she had pushed him down, holding his arms captive. Harry hadn't known what to do. Having fought with her six brothers on a regular basis, she was stronger than most of the girls he'd known. To push her off of him completely, he would've had hurt her, which he wasn't willing to do. Then it was too late for him to fight back, have used magic to keep his arms over his head and him from moving. He'd tried to reason with her, but she'd ignored him. Her lips had trailed across his neck, then jaw, and finally his lips while her hand had moved to his groin, trying to get a reaction out of him. Yet no matter how hard she tried, he remained soft under her touch.

It didn't take much longer for her to move away from him, her tears starting up again. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She'd yelled at him. "Most guys would kill to have me on top of them, to have me want them!" He didn't get a chance to make up an excuse, to make things better. She had run off, cursing him beneath her breath.

"See, there's no reason to bring it up anymore. Ginny's over it, and obviously I never had any intention to let it go even as that kiss."

Ron calmed down as he nodded in understanding. "So," he said, changing the subject. "You're gay? I mean, really gay? Not just happy gay?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm really gay. I was hoping to tell you when I found a boyfriend that I really liked, but I would've hated it if you found out through someone else…"he hesitated for a moment. "Are you gonna be okay with it?"

Looking surprised, Ron asked, "You don't have a thing for me, do you?"

"Gross, Ron," Harry said with a laugh. "'Course not. You're definitely not my type."

"Good. Then I'm okay with it…wait, what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"I just like more…sophisticated guys, Ron." A flash of silvery-blue eyes and blonde hair came to mind, which he pushed away. Truthfully, Draco was his idea of a perfect boyfriend, or would be if he was so arrogant and hateful towards people who weren't raised like he was. "Besides," he smiled, "I like my guys to be closer to my height. You're too tall."

**HPHPHPHP**

*stares in shock at the screen* Damn…I haven't written more than a sentence in about 2 ½ years. After graduating high school, getting a job, and starting college, I just haven't felt inspired anymore. Now that I'm married and not working, though, I have the time and, thanks to my best friend who encouraged me to start writing again, inspiration! I know this chapter isn't as good as the first one, but hopefully I'll get the hang of it again once I've gotten used to it again. Hoped you liked it! Review!


End file.
